


Virtues

by DirectionOfTime



Category: Garak/Bashir - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak offering unhelpful ideas, Gen, Julian finding all of Weyoun's crap, Moving back into quarters, Other, the master pontificator Elim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectionOfTime/pseuds/DirectionOfTime
Summary: A little flash-fic based off the revelation that a scene was cut from "You Are Cordially Invited..." about Bashir finding out that Weyoun had collected all sorts of items to study. Garak is about as helpful as





	Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Flash Fiction Month over on DeviantArt and, having been catching up on my DS9 watching, decided that I'd like to have a go at writing for this fandom, which I've never done before! It's okay if you don't like this, just please don't be nasty, we're all in a process of learning to get better at the things we do ^_ ^
> 
> N/b if pontification could manifest itself into physical form and take up a hobby, I think we’d find Garak as its image XD

 

“Patience is, as they say, a virtue,”

“Well, I think that depends entirely on whether having ‘virtues’ will help you to achieve your goal,” Garak seamlessly rebutted, an audacious smile playing at his lips, “And in this instance, Doctor, I’m sorry to say that you can either have your lauded virtues or you can have your quarters back,” Garak looked around the room, his eyes widening in distaste at the mess left behind.

“Garak,”

“Come now, Doctor, that despicable Dominion Vorta took it upon himself to move into your quarters and just look at how rudely he’s been in helping himself! It was as if he didn’t even _notice_  that someone else was already living here,”

“Well, since the Dominon have been trying to take over the alpha quadrant, shacked up with Cardassians — no offence intended — and staged a hostile take over of DS9, I can hardly imagine that carefully packing away the effects of the previous owner — me — of these quarters was high on his list of priorities,”

“Hmm, you do have a point,” Garak agreed as he walked over to Julian’s coffee table and picked up what was once a… chair leg? “What do you suppose he did in here? I can’t see anything obviously destroyed, and yet… this,” he waved the leg slightly, “certainly raises some questions,”

 

Bashir shrugged, “It looks like rubbish to me,” 

“But the _mystery_  Doctor, aren’t you curious as to what he was doing in here? What he _wanted_  with these things?”

“Not really,”

“Oh… I honestly thought I’d told you better than that,”

“Garak, there’s nothing here but rubbish! Look, old coasters, half a ripped t-shirt, _three_ _different shoes_ , I mean… it was clearly just some novelty to him, the Vorta were genetically engineered, robbed of whatever culture they had before the Founders got a hold of them,” 

“Oh, I don’t know, the Vorta are a management class within the Dominion, handlers, _commanders_  of the Jem’Hadar, and, it could be argued, that they are also primary in their dealings with other races — its always the Vorta with which Starfleet Captains or personnel negotiate, bar a few occasions,” Garak reasoned, beginning to wander around the room, “So it could be argued that Weyoun, in his faltering attempt to crush the alpha quadrant, Gul Ducat having no small part to play in that, I might add, was probably quite eager to find some means to better understand humans and alpha quadrant species at large that might help turn the tide in the Dominion’s, and his, favour,” 

“That’s not such a leap,” Julian shrugged, starting to pick up the scraps of broken and discarded items that the Vorta had collected, 

“Yes, but Weyoun isn’t such a fool, I think he must have known that these were worthless items of trash; so _why_  would they have been anything important? There will have been plenty of other valuable things to search through — literature, artwork, socio-political commentaries, history books that could have told him so much more in a much shorter space of time,” Julian lifted his armfuls of crap and dumped it into the replicator for recycling before turning to look over at his sort-of-possibly-genuine friend, a light frown of confusion playing on his face; Garak paused a moment but with no reply forthcoming, he continued, “Perhaps he wasn't trying to understand _us_ at all, but rather… he was trying to understand himself… after all, we’ve known a good many incarnations of the Vorta known as Weyoun almost all of them having had direct, sustained contact with humans. A species well known for savagely defending their lauded humanity and individuality,” Garak lifted his arms to emphasise his words, “Perhaps, just  _perhaps_  some of that has begun to rub off on him?”

 

“Really, Garak?” 

“All right, all right, I’ll leave you be, if you wish Doctor, I really should be getting back to the shop to make sure that nothing has gone too far astray… lunch tomorrow?”

“At the usual time,” Bashir agreed and Garak offered a short smile and was gone from the door; shaking his head to himself he reached for the last collection of miscellaneous items, only one in particular catching his attention: an old-style book titled _Aesthetics and the Interpretation of Human Art (19th — 21st Centuries)._


End file.
